My Heroine
by FrostAngel27
Summary: Loki become addicted to drugs and pushes Tony away. Can he save him or is he too far gone? I suck majorly at summaries, don't let that discourage you from reading. FrostIron slash, drug use, language, no spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: FrostIron, slash, drug use, language. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing in this wonderful universe. D:

Ok, this is my first frostiron fic, I have fallen in love with Loki over the past few months, and have been in love with Tony for years, so naturally I fell in love with the pairing. This is set after the avengers and by this point Tony and Loki are in an established relationship and have been for at least a year. I know it's very vague on some points but hey it's a one shot. I really hope you enjoy it, and I apologize if you don't.

"Loki? Hello, are you listening? Loki?"

Loki's head snapped up and he glanced over at his partner; Tony Stark was gazing at him worriedly, his brown eyes wide. "Hey, what's wrong with you? Are you feeling okay?"

Loki looked quite unwell at the moment, his skin was even paler than usual, there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his hands were trembling slightly. This was alarming because, although the God had had his magic taken from him, he was still a God and never got sick.

Loki simply glared at him and replied with an overly-snappy "I am fine, I have told you before you needn't worry over me, it is quite aggravating." He stood abruptly and turned to head towards the hallway but Tony reached out and grabbed his thin wrist to stop him.  
"What the hell is with you? You've been talking to me like I'm a dog lately, and I don't appreciate it. Something is off with you, why won't you talk to me?"

"Do let go of me you fool," Loki snarled, jerking his arm out of the billionares grasp, "and leave me alone." He then stalked down the hall and into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Tony stared after him, running his fingers through his hair and sighing. He loved Loki, he really did, but lately the God had been acting so strange. He locked himself in his room the majority of the time and kept to himself. He no longer would sneak into Tony's room late at night or drag him up to the roof of stark towers to stargaze or sit in the passenger side of one of his cars while he worked and ask him questions. There had always been a fire in his green eyes that would dance and sparkle when he laughed and glow menacingly when he was angry, but that fire had completely burned out; his eyes were dull and lifeless. He never even laughed anymore, he was always so emotionless, so stoic. There were no more late night talks or electrifying make out sessions; they hadn't even made love in months. Thinking of all these changes in his lover made him sick, and he decided that he couldn't do it anymore. He needed to know what was wrong with Loki, and he needed to know now; he wanted the man he fell in love with, his Loki, back.

"Steady now.."

Loki sat in the floor in his bathroom, every nerve in his body tingling like a livewire. It had been far too long since he'd been able to sneak away, to indulge in what had slowly become his love, his life, his everything.

"Tony just doesn't understand, not like you. He could never give me what you have given me, and I could never feel this way about anyone else." He went through the motions, hands shaking in anticipation. Stick the needle in the vial, pull the plunger of the syringe back, making sure to stop at the correct line. Pull the needle out, roll up the sleeve on the shirt, try and find a spot that wasn't already marred by layer upon layer of scar tissue. There is the vein, quickly stick the needle in, push the plunger down slowly; Yes, there it is! There is no other feeling like this, none other in the world! Loki leans his head back against the side of the bathtub, overwhelmed by the pure euphoria. It was almost too much to bear, nothing even came close to it. His entire body was trapped in ecstasy; he couldn't even move and could barely breathe. He was so caught up in his glorious orgasmic haze that he didn't notice the door being swung open, the horrified gasp, the footsteps rushing towards him; so it came as a bit of a shock when the empty syringe was ripped from his hands. His eyes snapped open, glancing around wildy for a second, then rested on Tony, holding said syringe, looking livid.

Shit.

"What the hell is this Loki? Heroin? You are doing heroine?"

"Aw come on Tony!" Loki whined, giggling and snorting behind his hand "It's okay! I know, I know, you're jealous, but you just can't compete Tony. There is nothing like this, and I love him so much, he makes me feel so alive!" Loki rambled, than burst into hysterical laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks. Suddenly he stopped and his head slumped forward, his breathing slowed. "Tony I'm tired, just let me sleep, it's bedtime. Ooh!" Loki squealed, head bolting up, eyes wide. "Hey, will you read me a bedtime story? It must be bedtime for me to be this tired!" Tony was dumbstruck, watching Loki act like an ADD child; he couldn't even begin to process how he was feeling at the moment. He was so angry, so distraught. How did Loki even get his hands on heroin, let alone become addicted to it? How long had this been going on? Now he really felt sick; he opened his mouth to say something, but Loki's next words sent him flying over the edge.

"Hey, don't look so sad. I know, you can have some, I will share him with you. I know it's not the same, but he will make you feel better, I assure you. He always makes me feel better when I'm sad." In an instant Tony was on his feet, towering over the dazed God whom he yanked up by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the wall roughly. Before Loki had even a chance to protest, Tony was in his face, hissing dangerously, eyes shining with tears of rage and despair.

"Loki Laufeyson, I don't know where the hell you got this crap, or what the fuck you think you are doing, but this stuff is dangerous, it can and will kill you. You do not do things like this and hide them from me. I don't care how long you've been doing this, or how much you love it, but it ends now, or your pretty little ass is going straight to a rehab center. Do you understand me?" Loki merely giggled some more, he seemed to be trying to form a coherent response, but he was too far gone. His eyes were glassy, breath coming in shorts gasps.

"Oh Tony, you're so cute when you're jealous." Loki patted his cheek and then slumped down against the wall. "I'm tired, let me sleep Tony." With that Loki was fast asleep, snoring softly. Where was the fun in a drug that just made you pass out anyway? Tony knew he had to act fast before the God of mischief awoke, so he picked him up, surprised by how light he was, and carried him into his own room and laid him down on the bed.

"Jarvis, seal Loki's room completely shut, open it for no one but me, and do not let Loki out of your sight. He tries to go anywhere near that room, you let me know immediately and make sure to stop him. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The posh AI responded.

"Good." Tony sighed and ran his fingers through his dark hair a few times, trying to hold himself together, "It's ok, it's all gonna be ok." He told himself in a trembling voice. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down. "Jarvis, will you put some coffee on?"

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied, and seconds later Tony heard the comforting sound of the coffee maker. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the plush back of the chair, suddenly feeling exhausted and falling into an uneasy sleep.

Tony heard it before he opened his eyes: a pitiful, whining sound, coupled with choked sobs. It took him a moment to snap out of his sleepy haze, but when he remembered the events of the previous night, his eyes shot open and he began searching the semi-dark room anxiously for the raven haired God, whom he found on the floor in a heap, shaking violently. It was then that Tony smacked his forehead; he had forgotten all about withdrawal. He had seen it before and it was not a pretty sight; this was gonna be one hell of a ride. But he loved Loki, and he would get him through this. He moved slowly towards the taller man and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Loki, you okay?" Tony was not prepared for Loki's response and it left him reeling. The God turned on him, looking like a feral, wounded animal. His tear-filled eyes were so bloodshot they glowed red, sweat dripping from his starch-white skin, barely able to speak around his chattering teeth.

"Where is it? Give it to me Stark, now!" He growled, sounding like a feral, wounded animal too. Tony found himself backing away slightly, truly frightened; this isn't Loki, it's the drugs, he reminded himself. He looked Loki squarely in the eye, speaking gently yet firmly.

"I told you last night, but I guess since you were high as a kite you don't remember; this is over Loki, you are done with this. I refuse to let it go on any longer, so you're gonna have to deal with it, and you can thrash and scream and pitch a royal fit, but I'm standing firm on this." Pitch a royal fit he did. He lunged and jumped on top of Tony, snarling like a wild lion, clawing and slapping at the billionare. Damn Loki was strong, but after some struggling Tony finally managed to flip over so that he was on top of the God now, pinning him to the floor.

"Loki stop this right now! Calm down or I swear I will have Jarvis call Bruce. Now you listen to me dammit, I love you, and if I don't stop you from doing this you're gonna die! I know it feels damn good, but it's lying to you Loki, it is destroying you, and I can't lose you, I need you! Please, please Loki.." Tony trailed off, sobbing hard into the God's shoulder, who appeared shell-shocked. Neither of them said anything for several moments, and then Loki finally spoke in a small, shaking voice, sounding like a twelve year old child.

"I'm so scared Tony." When Tony raised his head he met emerald eyes filled with tears and massive with terror, but they were his eyes, this was his Loki. He hugged the man tightly to his chest, stroking the soft black hair and soothing him with soft words.

"I know, but it's going to be alright, I promise. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, and we'll get through this." Loki groaned, his face turning a sickly shade of green, and he bolted for the bathroom, leaning over the toilet and retching violently. Tony stood and followed him in there, rubbing the Norse God's back gently and holding his damp hair back. Loki finished and slumped against the geniuses chest, moaning and coughing weakly. Tony was ready with a damp washcloth which he began cleaning the other man's face with.

"You ok Loki?" Tony asked softly.

"I feel terrible." Loki croaked, looking up at Tony sadly. The shorter man wrapped his arms tightly around his love and kissed his feverish forehead tenderly.

"Withdrawal won't be fun kid, but I'll get you through it, I promise. We'll get through it together." Loki leaned into Tony's embrace, snuggling his face against his chest and closing his eyes.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Tony pressed his lips once more to Loki's forhead, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I love you too Reindeer games."

And this is the song that inspired this story, called my heroine by silverstein. I highly recommend it. Hope you enjoyed the story and let me know if you want me to continue, if I get enough interest I will. Please review? I'm open to constructive critisism and I'll love you forever.

The drugs begin to peak, a smile of joy arrives in me

But sedation changes to panic and nausea And breath starts to shorten, and heartbeats pound softer

You won't try to save me You just want to hurt me and leave me desperate

You taught my heart a sense I never knew I had

I can't forget the times that I wasLost and depressed from the awful truth

How do you do it? You're my heroine

You won't leave me alone Chisel my heart out of stone I give in every time

You taught my heart a sense I never knew I had

I can't forget the times that I wasLost and depressed from the awful truth

How do you do it? You're my heroine

I bet you laugh At the thought of me thinking for myself

I bet you believe That I'm better off with you than someone else

Your face arrives again, all hope I had becomes surreal

But under your covers, more torture than pleasure

And just past your lips there's more anger than laughter

Not now or forever will I ever change you

I know that to go on, I'll break you, my habit

You taught my heart a sense I never knew I had

I can't forget the times that I was Lost and depressed from the awful truth

How do you do it? You're my heroine

I will save myself


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I was told that my story left a lot of unanswered questions, so I decided to write at least one more part that would explain what happened, how and why Loki got into drugs, ect. this part will just pick up where the first part left off, then I may make it into a long story, we shall just see where this goes. Hope you enjoy, same warnings/disclaimers apply, this chapter may be a bit heavier on physical stuff.**

8 months earlier:

Tony stumbled down the dark, silent hallway, running into and knocking over a plant in an attempt to make his way to the elevator to head down to his lab. Maybe he shouldn't try working on anything new when he was fairly intoxicated at 3 AM, but hell, he's Tony Stark, so he has license to do whatever he wants. He passed several vacant rooms slowly, muttering to himself about nothing in particular. Suddenly, out of the room at the end of this particular hallway, he heard a shrill, piercing scream that was enough to sober him up immediately. Well, at least partially.

He bolted to the room and flung the door open to find everyone's new favorite house guest having some sort of mental breakdown, thrashing violently and whimpering, tears rolling down his cheeks.

After the fiasco in New York, Odin had thought it fitting to banish Loki to earth without his powers, just as he had done once for Thor. It would only follow that the avengers had gotten stuck babysitting, and naturally Tony had to let the little freak live in his house. He had to admit though; over the past couple of months he'd kinda grown fond of the God. Loki was fascinated by all of Tony's "mortal contraptions" as he called them, and he was damn good for conversation too. Tony had even managed to get Loki to open up a little, and Tony knew enough now to know this guy had had it rough; no wonder he was having an apparent terrifying nightmare. Tony walked over to the bed and grabbed both of Loki's thin shoulders, trying to stop him from squirming, and spoke loudly yet soothingly to try and snap him out of his amityville horror.

"Hey, Loki, wake up! There's nothing to be scared of, you're safe, no one's gonna hurt you. Listen to me Rudolph, you gotta calm down!" Loki's emerald eyes finally snapped open, searching the room frantically for a few seconds before his eyes finally seemed to focus on the dark haired man who still had a grip on his shoulders.

"Stark?" He said, barely above a whisper.

"That would be me. Listen, whatever it is you're scared of, it's not gonna happen. You're safe here, so uh, try not to freak out so much."

Loki took a few deep breaths to calm himself and sat up slowly, still shaking.

"Well, I suppose I should thank you for coming to tend to me, and apologize for disturbing you. I will try to assure that it does not happen again, in the meantime though do not feel as though you need to care for me. I am far from worth it." Loki then turned his head away from Tony, running his hand through his disheveled black curls.

"Hey, reindeer games, look at me," Loki didn't move, so Tony grabbed his chin, fearing he may lose a few fingers in the process, and forced the God to face him.

"I have nightmares too sometimes, nothing to be ashamed of. You've been through some rough shit, as have I, so I get it. And you're actually not so bad, I don't mind helping you."

"Why would you want to help _me_?" Loki questioned, looking at his incredulously.

"You're not the monster you think you are Loki," Tony paused and stared evenly into the other man's beautiful green eyes; wait, _beautifu_l? whatever, "I was about to head down to my lab, you wanna come with me?" Loki met his intense gaze for a few moments, then nodded his head slightly. Tony backed away and offered the God his hand, which he took and stood gracefully. He was only wearing a pair of green sweatpants, and his pale torso glowed in the faint moonlight, so perfect he seemed to be carved from marble. Before Tony realized it, he was leaning closer, his face only inches from Loki's, whose eyes were wide. Both of their breathing seemed to accelerate, there was a spark of electricity igniting between them, and Tony did the only thing he saw fitting in that moment; he leaned in and carefully pressed his lips to Loki's. In a second cool lips were hungrily moving with his, opening to allow tongues to dance around each other. Loki knotted his hands in Tony's brown hair and deepened the kiss, putting his whole body into it which Tony gladly accepted. They melted into each other's embrace, completely lost in the moment; that simple spark had exploded, setting their bodies on fire. After a few minutes they broke apart slowly and leaned back, breathing heavily, lips pink and swollen, staring at each other in surprise. The two grinned at the same time, and then Loki lowered his head and chuckled.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Interesting? Come on, you just made out with me, Tony Stark, and all you can say is _interesting_?"

Loki looked up, smirking "You just made out with a God Stark."

"Well, they're about the same, don't you agree?"

Loki rolled his eyes and took the shorter man's hand once more. "To your lab?"

"Oh, yeah, you're gonna love this Prancer." Tony took his hand and dragged him down the hallway and into the elevator, ignoring his protests to stop calling him by these absurd nicknames that he didn't even understand.

The next morning, Steve made his way to the training room early. He normally didn't pay any mind to Starks lab when he passed it, not understanding anything that goes on in there. However, today was different because he couldn't help but notice the sight he was met with this morning; Tony and Loki were both in the back seat of one of Tony's sports cars, Loki curled up against Tony's chest, fast asleep and snoring softly. Steve debated on whether he should tell someone or wake them, but then he sighed and simply closed the curtains that hung over the glass door, giving the two some privacy. He had seen this coming and only knew it would be a matter of time, and he couldn't stand to disturb them when they both looked so peaceful.

"You're welcome." He muttered before continuing onto his destination, smiling and shaking his head.

Loki was the first to stir, opening his eyes slowly and sighing contentedly. He was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight pouring in through the nearby window, but then his eyes adjusted and he smiled as he remembered all that had taken place last night. He wondered idly what time it was and if anyone had been looking for the two of them; the only other two besides them who were currently residing at the tower were Steve and Clint, so he doubted it. Still, he turned to Tony's still sleeping form and decided it was time to wake him up.

"Stark, wake up," no response "Stark!" he called louder, still getting nothing. Rolling his eyes, the God reached over and smacked the genius upside the head "wake up, you fool."

"Hey!" Tony's eyes shot open and he glared at the God best he could while still half asleep "You know, there are nicer ways of waking a person up, you might want to consider trying them."

"I called your name and you did not respond, you sleep like you are dead." Loki replied defensively, crossing his arms.

"Whatever Blitzen. You hungry?" Loki rolled his eyes again at the nickname but nodded and stood up.

"I want pancakes." Tony chuckled and kissed Loki's forehead.

"Ok Comet, pancakes it is." Tony then took off running, laughing like a fool.

"TONY STARK! STOP CALLING ME THOSE INFENRAL NAMES, OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Loki hollered up the stairs, then teleported right in front of Tony at the top of the stairs, glaring at him menacingly.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry Loki, no more." Tony panted out. Loki seemed satisfied and turned to walk toward the kitchen, nose in the air.

"Donner." Tony muttered, then took off running again. He was so dead.

**Ok, so this is what I came up with: Pure smut. But, I figured I needed to give their relationship some development. Don't worry, the drug stuff will come next. I feel like I've done this in a strange way, but I will lead up to the events in the first chapter. And suggestions you have I' open to them, so let me know what you think, and chapter 3 will come soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, thank you to my reviewers and those who have favorited/followed, it really means a lot to me.**

**Thank you to yezhovshchina for making me aware that I didn't do such a great job describing how Loki acted on Heroine. I had read somewhere that while on it the user will kind of go back and forth between being sleepy and out-of-it and more alert and awake, I must have misinterpreted it, I guess I just think of someone on drugs as being hyped up. I will do better this time around though **

**This is where Loki's drug use begins. I was going to write one more chapter in between here and the last one, but it would have just been more meaningless fluff. So, onward to chapter 3, hope you enjoy it! Usual disclaimers/warnings apply, although I'm working on owning Loki, wish me luck! XD **

Days turned to weeks, and Loki and Tony's relationship progressed easily. To them, when they were together, everything just seemed exactly as it should, absolutely nothing could go wrong. They talked and laughed and kissed and hugged and just had a damn good time together. The other avengers knew something was going on between the two despite the fact that they toned it down whenever they were around; but everyone could see right through them. Strangely no one seemed to really care, although they were a bit hesitant about it, no doubt still untrusting of Loki.

Then there was Thor: He had been in Asgard for some time now and had no idea that Iron man was smitten with his little brother, a fact he probably wouldn't take kindly to. They had plenty of time to figure that one out though. Or so they thought.

One Sunday afternoon everyone was gone off on various missions and activities, and Loki and Tony found themselves completely alone in the tower for the first time, and you could be damn well sure they were taking full advantage of it. The two were sitting on the couch, watching some mindless sitcom and sipping coffee, which Loki had found he was quite fond of, when Clint and Natasha entered the room.

"We just got a call from Fury, he has a mission for the two of us, so we'll be gone for a few days along with Bruce and Steve. We'll see you when it's over, wish us luck." Natasha gave the two a knowing look before disappearing, Clint giving a salute before following her. The second the door clicked shut signaling they were gone, Tony leaned over to Loki, grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"You realize what this means?"

Loki pretended to think about it for a moment "I do not, care to enlighten me?"

"Well, we have the entire tower all to ourselves, and we can do whatever we want." Tony had barely finished speaking before Loki was on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him fiercely. With a snap of the God's fingers their shirts were gone. Loki pressed his cool skin against Tony, savoring the warmth, the hum of the arc reactor, the man's accelerated pulse. Another snap, their pants were gone. Now the two men were only in their boxers, bodies woven together tightly, mouths molded together perfectly. Loki reached his hand down to lightly trace his fingers around the tip of Tony's cock, which was poking out of his boxers, eliciting a gasp from the man.

"Damn Loki, you're such a tease." Tony managed to gasp out, bucking his hips slightly and leaning onto Loki's touch.

"My apologizes Stark, allow me to amend my actions." _Snap_. Boxers were gone; now the two men lay completely naked on the large sofa, and Loki began stroking Tony's cock full force, causing Tony to moan and jerk slightly.

"There now, Stark, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Uhh, yes, damn Loki." Stark managed before pulling Loki down for another passionate kiss, rubbing the God's cock lightly. "There, how's that my prince?"

"Aahh!" Loki gasped audibly; Stark's warm touch was like a shot of ecstasy straight into his veins. He had been forcibly taken many times by various creatures over his lifetime, but never had he felt anything close to this, never had he even imagined something this _good_.

The two were positively melting into each other, their touches getting firmer and more pointed, breaking apart occasionally from their heavy kisses to stare deeply into one anothers eyes. Neither had ever felt so raw, so alive, so _free_. Suddenly, a loud bang outside on the balcony made them both jump and then freeze, panicked. Loki somehow managed to make their boxers re-materialize and pull away from Tony slightly as much to his displeasure Thor came storming through the glass door and into the living room, eyes ablaze.

"Brother, man of iron, what in Odin's almighty name is _this_? " Thor demanded, looking shocked and hurt and angry all at the same time. Loki stood and managed to look quite menacing despite his tangled hair and half-naked frame.

"It is none of your business Thor, and I am not your brother, so if you would cease to call me such." Loki snarled, surprising Tony with how angry Thor's presence made him. Thor seemed taken aback by Loki's feral response and stepped forward cautiously.

"Loki, I did not mean to anger you so, but you know better than this, it is foolish of you to be behaving this way. Does the man of iron even know what you really are?"

"Shut up you fool, you go too far!" Loki roared, lunging and smacking his brother across the face, which did very little damage and didn't even cause the God of thunder to flinch. However, something else happened in that moment that was far more shocking, and Tony couldn't help but let out a yelp of surprise; Loki's ivory skin was rapidly becoming blue, like ink spilling over a blank page. Silvery designs swirled into the blue, forming intricate patterns across his body, his arms, his face, leading up to bright, blood red eyes that replaced his usual green. Loki turned to Tony to see what had startled him and caught sight of his arm in the process. His eyes widened and his breathing accelerated in panic. _Oh no, no, no!_

"Brother.." Thor began, but Loki cut him off, shouting in rage, tears burning his eyes.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU DAMN FOOL!" Loki rematerialized his clothes and his skin and eyes returned to its normal pallor. "Do not dare to come near me ever again, or even speak to me. I have no desire to be in your company any longer." Loki growled. There was a green flash of light, and he was gone without sparing either of them a second glance.

Tony fell back against the couch in shock, Thor ran his large hand through his tousled blonde locks and sighed.

"This is not good.."

Snow was falling on the dark, deserted streets of downtown Manhattan. Loki hadn't sent himself here on purpose; he didn't really care where he went, only that he got away. He fell to the ground in a heap, shoulders shaking as his body was racked by violent sobs. Everything was ruined: He had finally managed to find someone who cared for him, maybe even loved him; but now that he had seen the monster, Loki knew it was over. How he hated that stupid oaf that was his brother, but he hated himself even more, simply for what he was. He had never felt so low in his life, not even when he fell from the bifrost. How he longed for Tony's strong arms around him, his soothing voice telling him everything would be ok; but how could it?

Everything was ruined.

Loki pounded the ground and let out an unintelligible cry of anguish; he couldn't bear this, he just couldn't take it. He sat and stared blankly at the ground for several minutes, shivering as snow gathered on his back, soaking through his thin shirt, tears rolling steadily down his cheeks. He felt his consciousness slipping when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a rough voice muttering something. The last thing he remembered was the ground rushing up to meet him then being pulled away from it abruptly.

**Ok, I lied, this chapter is not the drug use; it went different than I expected it to, and ended up being longer than I planned, but the next chapter will explain everything going on right now, and Tony and Thor will discuss everything as well. I am very insecure about my ability to write sexytimes, so I home that part is ok . Please review and let me know what you think, I will update again soon **


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just gonna be a quick update, today is my fiancé's 21****st**** birthday so that is cause to celebrate :D**

**Thank you all so so much for the reviews/follows/favs, it really means so much to me and thank you for hanging with me even though everything is all confusing now I promise soon it will make sense**.

**All the usual warnings/disclaimers. I still don't own Loki D: But I'm gonna keep trying!**

"Thor..what the hell was all that?" Tony managed. It was rare that the billionare ever lost his cool or got flustered, but now was definitely one of those times; he just couldn't quite get his heart to slow down and feared his arc reactor may go out; more than anything he was worried and his heart ached for Loki.

Thor walked to the window and clasped his hands behind his back, staring down at the city as he spoke quietly, another thing that rarely happened.

"It seems that my brother has not been completely honest with you; or, my adoptive brother. He was born in Joutnheim, the realm where the frost giants reside. He is the son of Laufey, king of the Joutn race, and heir to their throne."

"So how did he end up as your brother?"

"When Loki was born, he was small; much smaller than the average frost giants offspring. Laufey saw no use for him, so he left him in one of the temples to die. My father was in Joutnheim, our worlds were at war. On that day, he took from them the source of their power, leaving them with nothing but a barren wasteland, and he found Loki in the temple and took him in."

"So why does Loki hate you and Odin so much? I mean, Odin saved him and raised him, so what's the problem?"

Thor turned and smiled sadly. "My father had been the king of Asgard for centuries; he is also the God of war, and thinks first as a warrior. He took my brother for the wrong reasons." Thor paused and walked to the couch and sat next to Tony, "He thought he could use Loki one day to unite Asgard and Jountnheim and bring about a permanent peace. As children we were raised with horrible tales that depicted frost giants as monsters; when Loki found out what he was and why Odin had taken him, he was heartbroken; he felt betrayed, having been lied to his entire life, and he was disgusted with himself upon learning that he was one of those monsters we had been raised to fear and despise. As for me, I fear he feels I have always thought myself above him. 'tossed him into an abyss' was the way he phrased it." Thor stood and walked over to the window once more. "Loki has been hurt much, by our father, by me, by the world; he is damaged, he is afraid, and he is lost. But there is still good in my brother, friend Stark. I can see that you care for him very much, and he seems to feel secure with you," Thor paused and looked out the window longingly "just like he once did with me." Thor turned to face Tony then with a pleading look. "Please Tony, I beg you, find my brother, help him, keep him out of harm's way. He trusts you, and he does care for you, more than I have seen him care for another being for some time. Will you please do this for me, for him?" Thor finished barely above a whisper, eyes shining with tears.

Tony just nodded, still trying to take in everything the thunder god had told him. Thor clapped him on the shoulder and looked straight into Tony's eyes "I thank you, my friend. I must take my leave now, I had only come to visit for a moment, however I shall have Heimdall watching you closely, and should you need anything he will alert me immediately." Thor turned to leave and walked dejectedly toward the door.

"He's not a monster Thor, I don't believe that for a second." Thor chuckled sadly, shaking his head.

"If only it was that easy to make him believe it. Farewell, man of iron." With that, Thor vanished, and in seconds Tony had his jacket on, keys in hand, and was racing to the garage; he grabbed his portable suit on his way out just in case, but he didn't think he'd need it. The only enemy he would be facing tonight was Loki's inner demons.

**Again so so sorry for the short length and once again not explaining anything, I swear in the next chapter things will start to come together. But I feel like this was an important part and I wanted to give you guys something. Tomorrow I'm working then seeing my psychologist so I'll try my best to update with what is going on with Loki right now, please review and let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really tired and today's been a rough day, so no long explanation before this one. Just enjoy. Same warnings/disclaimers as usual.**

"Jarvis, locate Loki for me." Tony said as he jumped into his car and sped out of the garage. Loki was so vulnerable right now, Tony could only hope he hadn't gotten hurt somehow.

"Sir, he appears to be in an abandoned warehouse in downtown Manhattan. It seems he is with someone else." Jarvis brought the address up on the screen on the dashboard and Tony found himself incredibly grateful for the AI; without him finding Loki could have been next to impossible

"Shit," Tony sped up, "I'm coming Loki."

Loki opened his eyes slowly, noting his unfamiliar surroundings with a hint of fear. It took him a second to remember everything that had occurred earlier in the day; when it came to him he groaned and ran his hand through his tangled hair. He had left, and now he was in a strange place with Odin knows who; he could vaguely remember the hand on his shoulder and being lifted from the cold ground. He was growing more frightened by the second; he stretched his body a bit, testing, looking for any injuries. When he found none he felt slightly relieved, thinking maybe whoever had picked him up did not have malicious intentions. He heard footsteps coming towards him and the knob on the closed door across the room turned slowly.

"Hey, you awake?" said a timid yet rough voice as the door was pushed open. In an instant Loki was out of the bed, back against the wall, teeth bared at the tall, dark skinned man who stood in front of him.

"Come closer mortal, I dare you." Loki hissed. The man backed away slightly, brown eyes wide, and put his hands up in a form of surrender.

"Woah, calm down dude, I swear I'm not gonna hurt you." The two stared at each other for a moment, then Loki relaxed slightly, reasoning that if this other man tried anything he could simply snap his neck.

"Well then do tell me what it is you want from me." Normally Loki would already be long gone, having no interest in a strange mortal man; but truthfully he wasn't sure if he had anywhere else to go at the moment, and he was still feeling distraught. The man simply shrugged.

"You seemed upset, and you fainted. If you'd stayed out there you would have gotten really sick. I didn't see any point in leaving you." The man then walked over to where Loki stood and sat down on the bed, the god of mischief eyeing him warily. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." Loki said flatly. In truth he did, but he would never admit that, even to himself.

"Okay." They sat in awkward silence for a moment before the man sighed and spoke up.

"You're hurting, I can tell. I've seen it far too many times, and I have been there before myself." The man stood and walked over to a desk in the corner and began rummaging through the top drawer while still speaking, "this world is a shitty place, people get hurt, they lie, they cheat, they steal. You can't trust anyone, and it's nearly impossible to find someone who actually loves you. "

Loki almost had to smirk at that; he knew that pain all too well. He looked up and jumped slightly for the man was now standing over him, a strange object in his hand.

"There are some things in this world that cause you immense pain, so much you feel as if you're drowning in it. Then there are some who take the pain away, who make it feel better. I'd like to show you some of those friends of mine; the ones who will make it all disappear." Before Loki even had time to react the man was leaning over him, jabbing a needle into his neck. He let out a cry of pain and smacked the man's arm away; he was about to initiate the plan of snapping his neck when a strange feeling began to slowly move through his body. It was, for lack of a better word, orgasmic, only much more intense and much more, well, _incredible. _It moved slowly, building a pleasure he had never felt from any kind of sexual contact. He gasped in shock and moaned, laying back and closing his eyes, allowing the feeling to overwhelm him. He couldn't think of anything at all, his mind was blissfully quiet, like a gentle breeze blowing through a field, light and refreshing. He had never felt so wonderful in all his life, he was so enthralled he could do nothing more than lay there. He felt nothing more, saw nothing more; he could have died right then and there and had no regrets, for everything was simply perfect, all was right with the world. After a few minutes the feeling began to fade some, enough that he was forced to come back down to earth, but it didn't completely leave him; now he felt warm and comfortable and a bit drowsy, but he still managed to sit up and gaze at the other man, who was observing him quietly from the other side of the room.

"What have you done to me?" he slurred, head flopping over onto his shoulder. The other man smirked, pleased that his plan was successful. This stuff had taken his life away. He'd lost his job, his wife, his son, and he hated it; he hated everything. He had decided if he had to suffer at the hands of this demon, so would others, he'd make sure of it. And once a person had that first hit, that first taste, they were in for life; that clearly seemed to be the case with this man, who was still gazing blearily at him, looking quite contented.

"I just introduced you to my friend; he helps me feel better when I'm feeling down."

"Mmm.." Loki sighed, closing his eyes. "I like him very much."

The man then grabbed a glass phial off the shelf above the desk and shoved it into the black haired man's pocket.

"Listen, you've gotta keep this a secret, okay? Don't let anyone in on this, he doesn't like to be shared." Loki looked up at him, slightly more alert, and nodded. He may have been stoned out of his mind, but he still seemed the intelligent type; the drug dealer was sure this order would be followed. He opened his mouth to speak again when there was a loud bang, and the sound of a door crashing to the ground; both men whipped their heads around just in time to see none other than Tony Stark stalking into the room, eyes ablaze and locked on the strange man who was sitting so close to his Loki. Hell no.

"I don't know who you think you are, but he's mine, so you let him go now and this never happened. If not, you may not live to see tomorrow." Again the dark man stood to defend himself, this time a bit less intimidated.

"Hey, I didn't hurt him I swear, he had fainted in the street and I just brought him here so he wouldn't get killed." That was good enough for Tony who, after a quick once over of Loki and a verdict that he looked worn out but otherwise fine, gave a curt nod and replied "Thank you, I appreciate that." He then walked over to Loki and took him by the arm. "Hey, you ready to go home?" Loki looked up at Stark and tears instantly welled up in his eyes; he stood and threw his arms around the shorter man, nearly knocking him over, sobbing into his shoulder.

"You found me." Loki choked out.

"Yes I did, and we're going home now, come on."

Tony, 'm sleepy." Loki mumbled, sliding slightly towards the floor before Tony caught him and picked him up, cradling the semi-conscious Norse god gently in his arms. He turned to the other man and nodded once more.

"Thank you, seriously. I was so worried about him."

"No problem man, just get him home & in bed."

"Will do." With that Tony left the small run down warehouse and carefully laid Loki across the backseat of the limo before climbing in himself, positioning Loki's head in his lap and stroking the taller man's hair. Loki didn't stir once on the way back to the tower, on the elevator ride up to their floor, or as Tony was tucking him into his bed. The raven haired man seemed to be very deeply asleep, but Tony just assumed it was because he was so tired. As he climbed into bed with Loki and fell asleep easily, a maniacal laugh rang out from deep in the city, one that set the tone for the horrors that were about to be unleashed upon his newest victims life.

**Again, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it's not that great, I'm really tired and am feeling quite sad. Reviews might make me feel better, just an idea. & I hope this answers some of our questions, will continue soon. Now it's time for me to get some sleep, goodnight 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I'm an idiot. Last night I went out with some friends and had a few drinks, and I got my hand caught in the bathroom door & tore it up really bad. Nothing is broken, but I'm in a lot of pain & can't use it. Also, I'm going on vacation with my family week after next, so this story may have to take a brief hiatus. I may or may not be able to update some over the next week, but I just wanted to let you all know so you don't think I quit with the story, because its far from over. Thank you all for your continued support and I apologize in advance for lack of updates in the following weeks. **


End file.
